


love where it's not to be

by yuhee



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhee/pseuds/yuhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wanted to sleep but i thought of this and i died a little.</p></blockquote>





	love where it's not to be

_I knew it._

_How can I ever pretend nothing has ever happened, as long as I see those eyes?_

Jonghyun slowly lowers down his gun as his mind starts to whirl.

_What is the point of me putting up this act, anyway?_

Arms now both at his sides, he feels his fingers loosening on the gun.

_What is the point of me chasing him down, trying to kill him, when I no longer wish him to die?_

And he drops the gun onto the floor.

Eyes widening at the sight, Taemin's eyes turns sharp. He flings his weapon away, and immediately charges to the cop in front of him— grabbing him by the collar and shoving him to the nearest wall.

“What in the fuck is wrong with you!?” Taemin hisses under his breath harshly, eyes filled with a menacing fury, “You're not the guy I used to know that chases me down until he's sure of me being dead!" he continues as his eyes goes wide in anger. 

Jonghyun only stares at the other back, and he finally opens his mouth to respond.

“You won’t understand. You don’t remember,” he makes to whisper. Eyes widening even more at that, Taemin pulls him by the collar and shoves him to the wall yet another time— this time with more force. Jonghyun slightly winces at the harsh impact.

“WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I!?” Taemin now screams madly, no longer able to keep his usual cool composure anymore. He breathes hard onto the other's face— silence only filling the room for the next few minutes— and Jonghyun breaks it off with a small chuckle.

“That’s right, why should you?” Jonghyun answers back with a small smile on his lips, words sounding more like a statement than a question. Taemin swallows down hard as he takes in the response, and makes to narrow his eyes.

“Have you always been this weak,” Taemin says in a quiet but vile tone as disbelief was written on his face. Smile wiped off at the statement, Jonghyun swallows down the lump already forming in his throat, and breaks off the eye contact.

A moment later, he brings his eyes back to the man in front of him again, and gives a response.

“You were the cause of this weakness, Mask.”

Blinking in surprise, Taemin's face immediately flicks back to anger— as if the look of surprise never happened— and his face twitches as he pulls away from the man instantly.

"Fucking useless piece of shit,” Taemin makes to spit out viciously, and throws a violent punch to the man square in the face. 

Colliding his back to the same wall for the third time that day, and no longer able to find the strength to defend himself, Jonghyun slowly slides down and onto the ground; sitting there and planning to stay there motionless for the rest of the day. When he hears his gun that was left forgotten on the floor getting picked up, Jonghyun then slowly removes his eyes from the floor and brings his eyes back up to the man standing tall in front of him.

Taemin was pointing the gun right at him, hands holding the gun tightly.

“Guess there’s no point of you living now, is there?” Taemin then asks with a smile on his face— all so ready to pull the trigger of the gun in his hands.

The hands trembled holding the gun so tightly, but it went unnoticed by the both of them.

Jonghyun continues to look at Taemin in the eye, and a slow gentle smile slowly spreads on his lips.

“Shoot me, Mask,” Jonghyun only says, his voice sounding way too carefree and light, and he closes his eyes.

Taemin lets out a shaky breath at the sight, and looks at the man in full incredulity.

_I cannot believe this._

Eyes turning menacing in a second, Taemin clenches his jaws hard; his hands held the gun even more tightly than before, if it was still possible.

And he pulls the trigger.

 

 

Time stops for a moment.

 

 

A loud bang was heard, but Jonghyun frowns as time continues on. Opening his eyes slowly— confused— he looks around and wondered what was going on, and slowly takes in the information that he hadn't get shot, but the wall beside him did. Processing the situation, Jonghyun blinks once, and immediately turns his head to look at the man who held his gun— realizing that he was looking right back at him, his breathing heavy and laboured.

Lowering down the gun, Taemin looks at him with an unreadable expression. He then turns his body to a different direction and suddenly unloads the gun with swift motions; throwing the unloaded gun harshly on the ground and turning back around to face the other with a renewed anger in his eyes.

“Fuck you and your whole existence, Kim Jonghyun,” Taemin spits out viciously, walking towards the man with quick steps, “Fuck you fuck you fuck you,” he continues as he walks, and grabs Jonghyun's face with both of his hands, kissing him hard on the lips.

Jonghyun’s eyes widens at the sudden action— his mind stopping for a short second— but he then slowly makes to close his eyes; bringing his hand up— embracing the feeling of the man’s lips on his— and brings him closer, kissing him back equally as hard.

Taemin pulls away just enough for the both of them to take in a breath, and he continues his words, lips moving against his at the same time, “Fuck you fuck you fuck—," he says, but Jonghyun cuts him off as he dives in for another kiss again— this time sticking his tongue into the man’s mouth. Taemin moans a little at the gesture, and moves his hands from Jonghyun's face to grab onto his clothes tightly— kissing him passionately and bringing him closer as possible.

They made out for a while, and after a moment passed, they finally decided to pull back.

After a few minutes of only ragged breathing filling in the room, Taemin makes to speak up first.

“I... didn’t want this,” he starts, looking down as he hears his voice slightly tremble, “I just... wanted things to go back to the way it did before. So to make things less... complicated,” he continues, swallowing and eyes slowly trailing up to look at the other. 

Jonghyun lets out a small smile at that, and lifts his hand up to gently caress Taemin's cheek.

“I’m afraid to say that we both won’t be able to do that,” Jonghyun makes to say and smiled a wistful smile at him. He goes in for another kiss once more, though— moving his lips against his in a gentle movement this time— and Taemin closes his eyes at the new sensation; kissing him back as gently, but frowns when Jonghyun pulls away as soon as it had happened.

Eyes opening back slowly, Taemin tries to shrug off the feeling of disappointment, and lets out a snicker as he stares back at the dark brown eyes right before his own.

 

“Well, that’s gonna be trouble for the both of us, ain’t it?”

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to sleep but i thought of this and i died a little.


End file.
